A Choice No one Should Ever Have To Make
by iHeartFitz12
Summary: The Doctor has gone human, he loves Joan, but the Doctor is needed back. The Family have captured Rose...John has to make the choice either The Doctor's love or his love? Will he go back to Time Lord? Or will Rose die? Oooh Read and find out. REVIEW PLZ!


The Unmentionable Choice.

**Disclaimer I do not OWN Doctor Who. I don't own The Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones or Joan Redfern.**

_This is based upon "Human Nature" and "The Family Of Blood". _

_Rose is captured from parallel Earth, by the Family. Rose is taken to Farringham High School in 1913, where the Doctor "John Smith" is human. He has to chose between, The Doctor's love and Joan Redfern, John's love...thing is, he's still human. What happens when he recognizes Rose? What will Joan do? Her parents are there too! Oh please review._

John held the fob watch, which wanted to be opened so desperately. He heard what the Doctor had wanted, or needed to do. But John wasn't willing to listen. He wanted the life that had occured for him here, Martha was persistent that the world needed the Doctor more than ever. But he wasn't _him_. He didn't _want_ to be him. So what was he supposed to do? Joan was so supportive of his decision, but there was was this teenager, Timothy who had seen him. John was so tempted of that, but he couldn't, he couldn't turn back and let the man he is now die to bring back someone which love never occured to him, what sort of a man is that? _Alien that's why, so not willing to feel _John's thoughts screamed to him.

Martha interrupted his thoughts, "The Family! They're here! Captured Joan and they have someone else! They said she could draw the Doctor out, but you need to come help us! John!"

John moved towards the Hall where the commotion had been held, he entered, he noticed Joan first then a blonde girl. _Rose! _his mind bellowed at him. A flood of the Doctor's mind flashed through his head, with the fob watch in his hand he knew what the Doctor felt for Rose. _Love DID occur to the Doctor, he just couldn't admit it to her, or anyone. Because everyone dies. _John felt pity just for a second for the Doctor, he didn't know what he needed to do.

"Give us the Time Lord essence and Joan is safe, don't they both die. Either chose Rose, for Joan to die to take away someone so meaningful to the Doctor. Or choose Joan and the Doctor will hate you and we can live forever off his essence. Choose Rose, and we don't know what we'll do. But we'll get that essence from you," told Baines.

John's eyes turned towards Joan, who's eyes showed so much love for him, she wasn't terrified. His eyes turned to the Doctor's love, who was petrified and wanting the Doctor. He had no idea what he was going to do, or how he was going to save _both_. Afterall, he wasn't a genius. Martha whispered something in his ear, 'The Doctor would know what to do, bring him back.' John span around and left the room. For once he thought this Martha Jones was right. He opened the fob watch, something painful happened but he was back to the Time Lord he once was, John's memories flooding in. John had fallen in love, and that part was still apart of him. Then he learned of Rose being here, and that changed everything. Though he did want to save Joan for John's sake and not to mention her parents who were petrified for their daughter's life.

The Doctor entered, he looked to Rose his eyes showed that he was the man she knew, Rose smiled a little in hope that he was now the Doctor. Joan was concerned.

"Ah, well, well, well, a choice someone should never really have to make. Dear, oh, dear. How you've crossed the wrong man," simply told the Doctor. His voice dark, something Marthan and Rose hadn't witnessed before. Rose knew he was capable of evil, but his voice showed so much more, so much rage he held, like fire like ice burning in the centre of the sun. Ancient and forever, that he was extremely wonderful.

"Give us the essence and choose, or they both die," snapped Baines, impatiently. 

The Doctor's eyes flickered to John's love, someone so miniscule to his own love, the brilliant Rose Tyler.

"You see, Rose Tyler, is a very smart girl. She's the Bad Wolf, you captured the wrong one. Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm, is a very bad match. Guess what?" asked the Doctor. Noticing Baines face was horror.

"What?" asked Baines, slowly.

"I'm the Oncoming storm. Want a piece of advice?" asked the Doctor, not giving them time to respond, "Run! Run away and never return. Leave these people alone, think of their potential the both of them. Joan so much love for everyone, so much hope, so much history. Rose, she's one of the most important and dangerous person in the universe, her name is feared by so many races. She's the Bad Wolf, the end of the universe. Her words of wisdom are scattered through out the vortex, her words that are so dangerous and so much more. Now I am telling you, let them go!" told the Doctor. Baines released both of them and aimed a gun at Rose.

"No!" the Doctor screamed and dived at Rose.

Joan knew this wasn't John anymore, judging by the knowledge of Rose. He saved Rose from being shot, this Rose knew who he was she span around noticing his eyes on hers. It was the msot remarkable smile she'd ever seen, but his eyes were so dark.

He arose then. "Run! I'm telling you run, or else." The family had disappeared.

The Doctor noticed Martha heading over, "Couldn't you have stopped him?"

Joan was watching and Martha looked confused, "Stop him from what?"

The Doctor whispered, "Falling in love...with _her_."

"You never mentioned it was a possibility," told Martha.


End file.
